


Tegoshi and the three Eito

by Izzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We often read about Goldilocks and the three bears... but what about the tale of Tegoshi Yuya and the three Eitorangers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tegoshi and the three Eito

Once upon a time... there was a very lost Tegoshi Yuya in the forest of Mount Ikoma. The poor man had been miserable. Originally he had come here with some of his fellow bandmates for a bit of fun time. But after a while, perhaps because he had been distracted by the scenery around him; he turned around to find his friends nowhere in sight. Panicked, he tried to search for them and call out for them... but that made him more lost than ever before, because he was now not even sure of what path he had taken before.   
  
Even more depressed, Tegoshi hiked towards one direction where he thought should be where he should be able to find some of those inns and other settlements he had heard about before. But then again, he should be heading downhill... right? But the path uphill was clearer... and he did not want to get lost in some uncomfortable places...   
  
“Mou... I wished we had brought Ryo-tan along,” he moaned miserably. But then again, had Ryo even gone to this place before? And Ryo also had his own plans. He said it earlier... that he had other plans with the Eito but never said where they were going. Then again, it’s not like he had told him where he... along with the remaining NEWS-tachi aside from YamaPi, had planned to go.   
  
Aww, man... talk about bad timings and bad luck...   
  
Not sure of the time... but he finally managed to stumble onto one decent cottage on his way. Glad to have finally found some kind of civilization after a while, and hungry... Tegoshi ran towards the cottage to knock on the door. Unfortunately, the cottage was empty... but the door was unlocked! Tegoshi entered the cottage anyway—it started to get cold outside—as he smelled something wonderful!   
  
He immediately rushed towards the dining table nearby, as he saw three bowls of ramen. He noticed that there were other empty bowls set aside at the counter and the big pot where he could smell the rest of the ramen still inside, looking so much as inviting him to come and take some to eat but he decided not to touch it.   
  
Instead, Tegoshi took a spoon and tried sampling the ramen that had already been served on the table.   
  
“Aaaah! Too salty!” he cried out (not to mention that the first ramen had become a bit soggy) as he took a sip of the ramen soup of the second bowl. He blew air on it a bit, as it was still steaming hot. He didn’t want to burn his tongue after all...   
  
“Aaaah! Too spicy!” he exclaimed as Tegoshi hurriedly poured himself a glass of water and drank all of it to wash away the spiciness. He sighed as he sat on the third chair where the last ramen bowl had sat opposite it. Hopefully this ramen tasted better than the ones he had earlier.   
  
Tegoshi sipped on the soup as he smiled in bliss.   
  
“Yummy! This one tasted just fine!” he said as he started gobbling on the rest of the ramen in the bowl. Even the ramen had been just right, not too soggy or stiff.   
  
Finally fed and full, Tegoshi decided to go watch some television as he sat on one of the cushion chairs. He cried out on the first one as it was too hard. The second was too soft... who would have thought to stuff so many cushions on this one chair! The third one... oh... it was so nice. So Tegoshi ended up watching random Osakan show on television until he started to yawn.   
  
“Awww... I’m sleepy...” he sighed as he walked into some random room. One room had several single beds and queen-sized bed; he tried jumping on one of the beds that weren’t cluttered with things as he jumped back off because that mattress was a bit hard. The second room had a king-sized bed as he jumped on it. Tegoshi rolled back out of it as there was too much pillows stacked on the bed. He went looking at another room that wasn’t locked and found a simple looking room with another king-sized bed. He jumped on it as the bed felt  _just right._  Not too hard until you can feel the springs underneath you and not too much pillows around you that can make you suffocate in it. And the bed was so warm and nice and Tegoshi could not help but fall asleep...   
  
Some time later, three Eitorangers returned from their outing, feeling very tired and hungry. The two oldest of the three entered the cottage mindlessly as the youngest of the three frowned at the fact that the cottage door was unlocked. The older two did not seemed worried about it though... since it did not seemed as if there were anything that had gone missing from the place. At least... until they went to their dining table and stared at their ramen bowls.   
  
“Someone ate my salty ramen!” one of them exclaimed.   
  
“Honma? Someone ate from my bowl of spicy ramen too!” said the other.   
  
The youngest of them frowned at his bowl and moaned. “Someone ate my tasty ramen and the idiot finished it so clean till nothing was left!” he cried as one of the Eito patted him on his head.   
  
“Don’t worry Ryo-chan... there’s still a lot where that came from. And it’s not like the salt and chilli powder had run out as well...” said the older Eito as he glanced at the other.   
  
And so they started eating their fill, as they started talking about their other four members that still had not arrived to the cottage and started planning on what activities they ought to do during their vacation. The day started to get late... and they decided to check out what was on television while waiting for the others as Subaru noticed something.   
  
“Someone had been sitting on my chair!”   
  
Yoko laughed. “Who would have wanted to—eeh? Who sat on my plushies?” he cried as Ryo laughed at them as well.   
  
“Why on earth—who asked you to stuff all of those on that chair? Wonder what the others would start to say when—eeeh?”   
  
To his surprise, Ryo found that his chair—he had claimed it among all of the others, as he said that the chair had been special because it gave him inspiration while sitting on it—has also been sat on! There were even cookie crumbs left on it as proof!   
  
Ryo tried to contain his amusement as this scene started to become all too familiar with a certain children's story...   
  
“And I wonder...,” he started to say as all three of them ran of to their rooms to check on their beds that they had claimed first as by succession, Subaru and Yoko started exclaiming that someone had slept on their beds. And Ryo could not help but laugh as he saw the sleeping figure on his bed.   
  
Who would have guess that it would turn out like this? Why him?   
  
Taking a long breath, Ryo started to say that all too familiar sentence loudly as it startled the sleeping figure to wakefulness.   
  
Tegoshi cried out as he hastily rolled off the bed and ran out of the room; pushing Ryo aside and off towards outside of the cottage as Ryo started to laugh and rolled off the floor in amusement. Subaru and Yoko hurried towards him in concern as Ryo continued laughing.   
  
“What was it? Did you catch the intruder? Did you see him?”   
  
Ryo nodded his head, still had not gotten the laugh out of himself.   
  
“It was Tegonyan... what the hell? I thought who had it been... and how on earth he’d find this place? I thought he and the others had planned on an outing or something before...”   
  
Subaru slapped his head as he scolded him. “Where was he? I didn’t see him around—“ he asked as Ryo shrugged.   
  
“Dunno... he was so surprised when I woke him up, he ran out of the cottage before I could say anything at him!”   
  
“Idiot! It’s already started to get dark outside! What if he got lost?”, Yoko started to say, shaking his head. “Just when we had been expecting the others to come—Ryo, you better call on the others to search for him. Poor kid must be terrified by now!”   
  
Hearing that, Ryo hastily got back on his feet as he hurried himself to find Tegoshi. A knock on the door was suddenly heard as Yoko opened the door to find Yamapi standing over there.   
  
“Oh, hi there... Yoko-san. Sorry to barge in... I heard you guys were here and I can’t get a call in with Koyama-tachi so I thought—“   
  
“Oh, Pi! Good, you’re here. You can come with me—”, Ryo started to exclaim as he dragged the confused lad back out towards the exit. He hastily put on his shoes as Yoko waved towards them before making his preparation inside. Yamapi could barely have a glimpse of Subaru making a hurried call on his phone as he turned towards Ryo.   
  
“What was it? What’s happening?” he started to say as Ryo dragged him towards the direction of the nearby village.   
  
“Tegoshi got lost! We better tell the others and search for him fast!” he said as Yamapi finally kept his pace up and ran after him...


End file.
